As Told By Nova
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: This is a story told my Nova. How her life changed when a strange new monkey appears out of no were. Rated T for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Ok my other story was going off track so I decided to make a NEW one. If I get 5 reviews for Midnight Red, then I'll keep up the story. But I do have one chapter left to post for Midnight Red. This is back then, cowboys and Indians! Oh, Nova and Sparx are monkeys.

Bar Fight 1

-Nova's P.O.V-

I was a waitress for the 'Night Saloon' in a small town called 'Drift'. My name is Nova. I'm a yellow monkey with pink eyes. I was the only monkey in that town. I never saw another monkey in my live. Not even my mother or father. But my live was about to change. And it was sooner when I thought. And it happened one dark night.

I was walking around picking up dirty dishes. Then a strange short person came in. He was big as me, maybe a little bigger. He was wearing a cowboy hat, red bandana, boots, leather gloves, and a black vest. (Well go with this...he looks like when he was in the museum.) He sat down in a dark corner of the room. I walked pas some boys, but one grabbed my dress casing me to trip. I dropped the deity dishes to the floor. I got up off the dirty floor. I was pissed off at him. Every one started to laugh, except the guy in the corner. I grabbed his beer and pored it on him. He glared at me and walked out as every one laughed. I even saw the guy in the corner smirk. I started to clean up the mess. Some where broken and chipped. I took them in to the kitchen and cleaned them. Then the bar tender came in and said...

"Nova, that guy in the corner needs to be served."

"Yes sir." I said with a sigh.

"You just can't forget people like that."

"I'm sorry." I said in a soft way as I headed for the door.

"Oh and Nova. Don't spill beer on people."

"Yes sir." I said with a smile on my face. I walked over to him. His hat covered his face.

"You gonna order or what?" I said. He looked up at me.

"Sheer. I'll order. Beer." He said in a low voice. "You kicked that guys butt."

"Thanks."

"You gonna go get my beer or what?"

"I'm going." I said as I heard him snicker. I came back out with a beer in my hands. I sat it down on the table and looked at him.

"What?"

"You got to pay first."

"Sheer..." He said as he took a swig of beer.

"No. Really, you got to pay."

"What...money?"

"Yes." I said frustrated.

"Ok. Here." He said as he held out his hand with the money. I grabbed the money and stuck it in my white apron. It was about 1:00 Am in the morning. Every one was gone, but the guy in the corner. He had three beers and tequila. I sat there with my head on the bar. Then three guys came in. One was balled and one of his eyes was gone. The other two were twins. The were warning leather cotes and sun glass.

"Give us all your money. And we won't hurt you." The bald one said to the bar tender.

"Hell no! Over my dead body." He yelled.

"Fine then! Boys!" Then the two guys grabbed him.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. I tuff one. I don't like tuff ones. Kill her."

"NO!" I yell. I tripped over my dress and fell back wards. Then one guy grabbed me and put a knife to my neck.

"Let...me...go!" I said as I struggled.

"Lets try this one more time. Give. Me. the. Money. Or the girl gets it."

"I don't care what you do with her! Just get out!"

"Ok then, fine. Kill her." He said as he walked out. The two guys pined me down and took a sharp rusty knife out. The there was a gun shot. They took the end of the knife and hit me on the forehead. I black out.

I herd water nearby. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was outside. It was day time. There was a creek next to me. I put my hand in the cold water and tried to wake up more. I saw mountings in the distains. Then I saw a reddish brownish horse with a saddlebag on its back. Then there was a guy down by the creek. I got off the muddy ground and on to my feet. I got closer to the guy. Then it hit me. That was the guy from the bar. He still had his hat on. I couldn't get a view of his face. Why is he so afraid to show his face? I stepped in the water quietly. But the horse started to lick my face.

"Stop." I whispered to the horse. I tried to push it away, but it pushed me in the water.

"Thanks." I said as I splashed him. Then he tuned around and snickered at me.

"He likes you!" he yelled.

"Why did you steel me?" I asked as I got up out of the water. He walked over to me and helped me out of the water.

"I dint steel you. I saved you." He said as he sat me down on a rock. "You owe me."

"No I don't."

"Don't move."

"Why? Ow!"

"That's why." he said as he took my apron off. He put his hand in the pocket and took the money out.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Give it back!"

"No." he said as he put the money in his saddlebag. Then he ripped the apron with his teeth. He took a small piece of it and got it wet. "Holed still."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I saved you." he said as he took the wet piece of cloth and wrapped it around my bleeding forehead.

"You need to be more careful in bars."

"Yeah, guess so." I said softly.

"Come on." He said as he put his hand out.

"You're tacking me back home?" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"No. You're coming with me. That is if you want this." he said as he pulled out a necklace with a horse running on it and in the middle of the horse was a pink stone. I gasped. "That's what I thought." as he pulled me up to shore.

"Now get on the horse."

"What?"

"Get on the horse."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"That's it." He grabbed me around the waist and got on the horse. He sat me down in front of him. Both of my legs were on one side like side stale, because I was in a dress. Then he took the reins in his hands and the horse started to run off some ware. I soon became tiered. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

I woke up of something licking me on the face. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the horse. I was on the ground next to the horse which was lying down. It was dark out. I got up to fined a blanket on me. There was a fire going next to me. The horse started to lick me again.

"Stop." I said sheepish. Then I saw him walk over next to me. He sat down next to me and started to pet the horse.

"What's your name?"

"Nova. What about you?"

"Call me Sparx." he said as he got closer to me. "This is the only blanket I got so..."

"Here." I said as I gave him some. We laid there for awhile looking at the stars.

"There so beautiful."

"I know. I look at them every night." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Sparx..."

"Hmmm."

"Do you travel to different places?"

"Yeah, all the time."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep once more. I woke up with a thump. I opened my eyes to see the horse getting up. I groan as the horse licked me.

"Come on Nov's. Time to get up." Sparx said as he took off my blanket.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, we are going to go to a town called 'Dark Sand'." He got on the horse and road up next to me.

"Come on, get on Comet."

"Who?"

"The horse."

I jumped on the horse and was in front of Sparx once more. I looked up at him to see if I could see his reel face, but he had his hat down low and bandana on. All I could see was his pretty midnight black eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." I said softly.

"Hum...thanks."

Like it? Want more? Then one thing to do! REVIEW:)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter for you! I'm going slower because I'm working on two stories. It's the enjoying thing.

Coyotes and Tumbleweeds 2

We finally got to the town. He stopped Comet near some other horses. He jumped off the horse and waked over to a guy. The guy he was talking to had a black beard, two guns, and he was warring a black vest. I was scared. I thought I was going to get soled to some stranger agene. Then they both looked at me. I did a low growl just to try to warn them. They just laugh at me. They went back to talking. I started to stroke Comets mane with one hand. I leaned over and kissed Comets neck. Sparx walked over next to Comet and grabbed his rains. He led Comet into a big barn. The barn had all different kinds of horses. Appaloosas, Mustangs, Arabians, Thoroughbred, and Paints. Sparx took Comet to a big stable. There was a water bucket, some hay in a corner. He took off the rains and hanged them up on a hook.

"You gonna get off the horse so I can tack off the saddle?" he asked as he petted Comet.

"Depends. Were we going?"

"To a hotel. But first, we go to a bar." He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me down. Then I felt his hand on my butt. I slapped him across his face. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the stable.

"Next stop, bar." We walked pass men, women, kids, and stores. He grabbed me tight around the waist. He pulled me near him. Then some one looked at me sharply.

"Don't make eye contact with him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Have you...ever bin here...before?" I said in-between gasps.

"Yeah."

We finally got to the bar. We sat in a dark corner of the place. A lady came over to us. She was in a blue dress with blond hair.

"What would you like?"

"I'll tack a burger and beer. Nova?"

"Glass of water, please." I said as I clenched my stomach. She walked off in to the kitchen.

"Nova, you can order anything you want. I've got plenty of money."

"It's not that. I'm just thirsty, that's all." but I was lying to him. I was sick to my stomach. I curled up into a ball on the wooden chair. Sparx put his dirty boots on the table.

"You alright Nova?"

"Yeah...I hope." I whispered the last two words.

"Ok, if you say so."

"Here's your drinks and burger." said the lady. She walked off to another person.

"Nova, come on. You need something to eat."

"No..." I said sheepish.

"If you don't eat anything today, then you're going to be hungry tomorrow."

"I just want to go home."

"What home? The one where the bar tender beats you to death?"

"How do you...never mind." I soon fell asleep on the chare. Then I felt some one pick me up and walk off. I opened my eyes. It was night time outside. I looked at the person who was caring me. It was just Sparx.

"W-where we going?" I asked sheepish.

"Go back to sleep."

"Why?" He put his hand over my mouth and ran into a building. There was a guy at a desk. He had on a pair of sun glass. Sparx pulled me closer to him. Was he protecting me? Then he walked up to the guy at the desk.

"Number 8?" said the guy at the desk.

"Sheer..." Sparx said as he put a small bag of money on the table. He grabbed a key with the number 8 on it. Sparx took the key and walked up stairs. The guy at the desk gave me a glare. I hide my face in Sparx's black vest. Then we came to a door with the number 8 on it. Sparx stuck the key in the door knob. Then he opened the door to a small room. There was a desk and chare in the corner. A big bed that was by the window. There was a little table by the bed. It had a lamp on it. Sparx throe me on the bed and tuned on the lamp. He pulled up the chare and sat in it. He put his dirty boots on the small table. He took out a black flask. He took a swig of it then put it away. I laid down and closed my eyes. Then a pain came to my stomach. I should have eaten something at the bar. But I'm sick to my stomach. I whined in pain. I clutched my stomach in pain.

"What's rough? Hungry?" I just nodded. He sighed and got on the bed and took me in his arms.

"Hear, drink this." he said as he took out his flask and opened it. He tried to pore it into my mouth, but I moved. He tried six times, but he failed.

"Nova, hold still. I'm really starting to get pissed off. Now if you hold still and drink it, this will make you fell better." He finally grabbed me and pined me down to the bed. He pored it in my mouth. I gagged as it went down my throat.

"Stop your gagging and tack it."

"I don't drink! It's bad."

"That's crazy."

"Now I see why." I started to feet dizzy. I tried to stand up, but fell off the bed. I was numb in the legs. I closed my eyes. Sparx picked me up and laid me on the bed. I heard him kick off his boots and turned off the light. I soon fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun poring out of the window. I stretched and yawned. I looked next to me to see Sparx just putting on his boots. I pushed him off the bed.

"What was that for?!" He yelled at me.

"Getting me drunk and dizzy." I said as I pulled the covers over me.

"Well it not my fault that you dint eat any thing last night!"

"Wasn't my fault that I was sick. Or drunk." I said as I was about to fall asleep.

"Come on Nova. Let's go have a bite." he said as he got on the bed and pulled the covers off of me.

"You can."

"See, you won't eat anything. Come on Nova. Pancakes and syrup, orange juice."

"I'm sick. I feel like I'm going to barf."

"Then I'll tack you to one of my friends to check you." I laid there thinking about it.

"No."

"Fine! You're funereal!" He yelled as he left. When he was gone I left the hotel and went to the barn were Comet was. Then there was that guy sitting there. I walked up to him.

"Hey, you're that one chick!"

"Yeah, sorry about the growl."

"It's ok. A friend of Sparx is a friend of mine. You're here to see Comet?"

"Yeah." I said as I almost fell over.

"Well you look like you gonna fall over. Get in." I stumbled in the barn. As I did he slapped me in the butt. I ran in and found Comet laying down in some clean hay. I got in the stall and laid down next to Comet and started to cry. Comet licked my face. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Then I heard talking in the distends. I opened my eyes. Then it came clear.

"She looked like she was going to fall down and die."

"Where is she?!"

"In Comets stall."

Then I heard foot steppes coming. I closed my eyes and kissed Comets forehead. Then the stall door opened. Then some one grabbed me.

"I got to go see some one."

"Be back soon Sparx, oh and tack care of that little chick of yours."

"Thanks."

I opened my eyes to see if they were gone. Sparx was putting Comet's saddle on him. And the other guy was gone. I tried to get up but failed. I tried again, and this time I got on my feet. I walked over to Comet and started to pet him. I leaned my head agents his and kissed him softly on the nose. Sparx turned around and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Nova...why did you run off like that?" He whispered softly.

"I don't know." I answered.

"This isn't a game Nova. You could have gotten killed. Where going to go to the next town." He said as he picked me up and sat me on the saddle. He put the rains on Comet and got on the saddle. Comet ran out of the barn in a flash.

"Whoa boy!" Sparx said as he gain more speed. We were out in a desert some where. Comet was walking now. The sun was killing me. I was starting to turn pink. Then a coyote came out of now were. It scared Comet as it nipped at him. Comet reared and I fell to the ground.

"Ow...!" I said in pain. Comet ran off with Sparx on him.

"NOVA! NO!" I heard Sparx yell. I laid there. In pain. I fell asleep on the hot sand.

I woke up with a fever. The sun was still out. Where was I? Then it hit me. I fell off the horse and got knocked out. I looked around. Then a big coyote came out of no ware. It had scratches and its fur was dirty. It was showing its teeth. I got up and ran. The coyote ran after me. I tripped on my dress and fell down a hill. It came down the hill and grabbed my dress and ripped it off of me. All that was left was a knee high white under dress. The coyote came closer and closer. I backed up. I stumbled over my feet and fell. The coyote leaped at me with mouth open. I closed my eyes and screamed. Then there was a gun shot, it was Sparx. The coyote fell to the ground, but jumped at Sparx and bit him.

"Sparx!" I ran up the hill to fine the coyote dead on the ground. I ran down the hill and laid next to Sparx. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry Sparx! I dint mean to fall off the horse!"

"Nova it's all right. It's just a scratch. See." He got up and got on the horse. "You coming or what?"

"You are...crazy."

"Hey! I dint get drunk last night."

"WHAT!! You forest me to drink it!"

"You were hungry and tiered. Plus it made you sleep last night. Now get on the horse." He demanded. I got on the horse and rested my head on his chest. Then the fever came back. Then I started to feel light headed. My breathing became heaver. Then Sparx shook me.

"Hey. You ok?"

"What..." I said as I fell backwards. Then it was dark again.

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got a good chapter! Enjoy the story!

Oh and I don't own show!

The Dark Side of the Moon 3

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a pare of midnight black eyes looking at me. The sky was full of dark clods. Rain drops fell on me as I got up. My head was hurting. The fever was still there. I looked around. Comet was laying next to me sleeping. The rain came down faster and harder. Sparx got up and woke up Comet. He put me on the saddle and when he got on Comet, he ran off down a path. We made it up the hill. I was shacking like crazy. My dress was sobbing wet with rain. There was a gray house and an old barn. We jumped over a fens and went throe a door that was open. Comet ran over to some hey. He laid down and started to eat some. Sparx carried me over to a big soft pile of hay. He gently laid me down on the hay. He put his hand on my forehead. Then he started to stroke my forehead. He let out a sigh. He stopped stroking my forehead and got up.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get help."

"But..."

"No. Stay. Comet will keep you company." He walked out of the barn. Then Comet licked me on the face.

"Dose he ever get on your nerves?" I asked Comet. He nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" He nodded again.

"I'm loosing it." I said as I curled up in a ball. I was shivering like there was no tomorrow. Then the door opened. It was Sparx and another person. Then they started to talk.

"She's not feeling good. She won't eat, she's got a fever."

"Well being wet wont help her get any better. Pick her up and get her inside. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks." Sparx walked over to me. He shook me a little. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Then he scooped me up and walked inside.

"Come on, in here. This is a guest room, but I can check her in here." The light was bright. Some one sat me on a bed. I rolled over to my side and curled up in a ball. Then I felt a hand on my forehead.

"She's ill. Vary ill."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. It went too far. The only way you can get rid of it is to let her fight it."

"What happens if she can't fight it?"

"She dies. The only thing we can do now is to pray that she can."

Then a door closed and a chare moving. I looked up a little. Sparx sat in a chare near a desk drinking out of his flask. I could barley breath. Then a killing fever came over me. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep, but the fever was to pain full to. I turned and tossed all night, just trying to fall asleep. Then I finally did. I fell asleep in a world of darkness.

_I was on the wet morning grass. I got up and looked around. It was a ranch. There was a big house and a big barn with horses and cows. _

"_No...It can't be." I whispered to my self. I ran around the barn to see a yellow monkey with black eyes._

"_Dad!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back as tears came down cheeks. _

"_I thought you were dead!"_

"_Sweetie!" came a sweet soft voice. A white monkey with a pink sock on one of her lags and pink eyes came around the corner. _

"_Mom!" I said as I ran and hugged her._

"_Hello sweetie. Are you having fun outside?"_

"_Yes! I thought you were dead! Mom? Mom?"_

I open my eyes. I heard the rain outside. It hit agents the window. I looked around the guess room. Sparx wasn't in the room. The room had a desk, chare, closet, bed, and a small lamp on the desk. I got up out of bed and wrapped the blanket around me. The place was cold and silent. My fever was gone. I felt better. I looked out side. I sat on the floor, thinking about the dream I had. Then the door opened. It was Sparx. He walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead. He took off the piece of apron that was on my head.

"Better then before. Nova?"

"Hmm..."

"You ok?" I nodded. Then he picked me up and walked to the bed. He sat me down on the white bed. I covered up in the blankets, baring my self. Sparx sat on the bed. I went back to thinking about the dream. Then a loud knock came to the door. I stuck my head out of the blankets to see what was going on. The door opened again. But this time it was a guy in a long cote. He hid his face with the hood.

"How is she doing?"

"Better." said Sparx as he pulled some sheets and blankets off of me.

"Well she should be. She's bin sleeping for two days."

"That's true. Will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"That would be the right thing to do." He said as he left the room. Sparx took off his boots and turned off the light. He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. I looked out the window. Two days, two days. Two days I've bin sleeping. Is that even true? I wish I could go back home. Forget all about this, but life haves to be cruel and painful. My heart has bin ripped in half. My parents died in a fire. I was only three or fore when it happened. But who would want to tack and adopt a baby monkey? Oh well. The past is the past. It keeps coming back. Is it stocking me? Or is it just waiting for me to go crazy? Why won't you let me sleep? Am I going to get killed in a fire, and you're just trying to warn me? I'm so confused. Is my life coming to an end? Then I jumped from my mined and looked around the room. The rain stopped. The clods were gone, showing the silver moon. I got out of bed and quietly walked out of the room.

I walked outside. The cold breeze blows my soft fur and white dress. I stand there for a minuet. Thinking about the past again.

"Get off my mind. Why won't you get off my mind?" I whispered to my self. I walked down a path to the barn. The cows and horses were out side eating grass. I walked over to Comet.

"Hey boy. How are you doing?" He just snorted and muzzled me. I laugh and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ah! Ok, you win." I started to pet him. He looked like he was smiling at me.

"You know I'm sad. Don't you boy?" He nodded in agreement. I started to stroke his mane. Then he muzzled me.

"What boy?" I asked. He looked at me then his back.

"Oh no. Not me! I couldn't ride you with a dress on. Plus you don't belong to me." Comet grabbed my dress and ripped it off.

"Comet! What are you doing?!" I whispered loudly and angrily. I try to get it back, but he ran off with it.

"If I ride you, will you give it back?" He nodded in agreement. I got on top of him and he walked over by the fence and dropped the cloth on the ground.

"Ok boy. Slowly now." But he dint listen to me. He ran off and jumped over the fence. I wanted to scream, but then a smile appeared on my face. I starter to laugh in excitement. We left the ranch as we ran around into a field of buffalos. Hours went by like minutes, minutes went by like seconds. The sun was up and bright. It was around 10:00 in the morning.

"Ok boy, let's go back." We ran up the path and then I saw Sparx and that one guy.

"Oh crud. Comet slow down." Sparx came up to us with a pissed off look on his face.

"Nova, what the heck do you think you are doing!"

"Ridding. Why?"

"Why are you necked?!"

"I can't ride with a dress on."

"You're sick! You don't need to be ridding! You need to be in bed, resting!"

"You're not my father and you don't own me! Plus I'm fine!" I got off and ran inside. I got on the bed and covered up in blankets and started to cry. I heard them talking outside.

"You should go and apologize to her."

"Why?"

"Because, you like her."

"No I don't."

"She's the last one out there, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know she is."

"Go talk to her."

"But, she is too stubborn to talk to."

"Or maybe you are pushing her to hard. I saw you. You care for her, a lot."

"Maybe I should just leave her here. And go by my self."

"Have you tolled her yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Go. Go tell her."

"Why should –"

"NOW. And don't come out till you tolled her."

"Ok, I'm going."

"Oh, and Sparx."

"Yeah?"

"There are some dresses in the closet. Tack one. She's going to need it. But not tonight." Then he started laugh.

"Vary funny!"

Then a knock came from the door.

"Nova? You in there?"

"Go away!"

"I just want to talk."

"Are you death? Go away!"

"Nova, I'm sorry. I really am. Now let me in."

"No!"

"Nova, come on. Please. I'll do anything. Just let me in."

"Then tack me home!"

"Ok." I got up and opened the door. He came in and hugged me. I pushed him away and laid back on the bed. He sat next to me and started to stroke my side.

"Nova, I'm sorry. I was scared...that I would lose you."

"Dint have to yell at me." I said softly.

"You can hate me all you want. I'm just really sorry."

"..."

"But do you really want to go back."

"Were else can I go?"

"I'll tack you to a place were you'll never want to leave."

"Were is it?"

"Not that far. Maybe a town away. So you want to?"

"If it good as you tell me it is...then yes, but if it isn't... then tack me back home. Ok?"

"Ok. I pomes." I hugged him.

"Nova, there's something else I need to show you."

"Later, let's go before I change my mined."

"But it's important."

"Just wait, later on."

"I can't."

"Fine, tell me."

"Later on, let's go."

"No. I changed my mined."

"Come on Nova. Let's get you out of the sheets and get some close on." He said as he pulled the sheets down past under my belly. Then he blow on my stomach, like you would do to a little kid.

"Sparx! That tickles!" I said as I started to laugh. He stopped.

"That's for babies."

"Well you are."

"What?"

"One; you get in trouble all the time. Two; I have to watch you all the time. Three; you act like a six year old."

"No I don't!"

"See." He got up and walked to the closet. He opened it and pulled out a blackish, reddish dress.

"Put this one on." He said as he throe it to me.

"I'll be waiting for you out by the door. Ok?"

"Ok." He left and I got out of bed and slipped on the dress. Then I opened the window and went outside. I went on the front porch and saw that one guy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I opened the front door to see Sparx standing in front of me. His back was to me. I sneaked up behind him and pecked his cheek real quick. He tuned around and said...

"You played me!" I ran out of the building with Sparx behind me. He grabbed me around the waist and was holding me close to him. We started to laugh.

"Having fun you two?" said the guy in the hood. Sparx let me go and walked over to him. I walked over to Comet, who was ready to ride. Sparx said bye to his friend and got on Comet. I ran over to Sparx's friend and pecked him on the cheek and got on Comet.

"Come back any time Sparx!" yelled Sparx's friend. Then Comet ran down the path and we were off to the next town.

The story isn't over yet, but if you want the story to keep going, then please review:)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter for you people! I don't own the show!

Moonlights secrets 4

We came up to a town named 'Shot down'. They call it that because there's a lot of fights go on here. We came up to a hotel. Sparx helped me down off of Comet. When he was done tying up Comet we went in the building.

"I'll tack one room please."

"Sparx, is that your chick?" A guy said at the desk. I blushed a little.

"No. Just a friend."

"Will that be one bed or two?" Said the guy with his hat down low.

"One."

"Friend. Right." he said as he grabbed a key with the number 6 on it. "Here, don't ware out your self tonight!"

"Don't weary, I wont." Sparx said as he grabbed the key and pulled me along. We went up stairs and opened a door with the number 6 on it. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. The room looked like the other hotel room we stayed in. Sparx laid down next to me.

"Tiered?" I nodded. "In an hour I'm going to the bar. Want to come?"

"I guess. But first I'm going to tack a nap. Ok?" I said as I covered up in sheets and blankets.

"I don't mine. But first, drink this." he said as he took out a black flask.

"No."

"Ok, more for me." He opened it and started to drink some. He kicked off his boots and laid next to me.

"Hey, Sparx?"

"Hmm..."

"Why do you hide your face? Because I never saw it before." I asked curious.

"Because I want to."

"There's got to be a reason." I said as I laid my head on his stomach.

"Well...there is no reason why I hide my face." I yawned and closed my eyes. I fell asleep on his stomach. Feeling his stomach, going up and down slowly.

I soon woke up. I was on Sparx's chest with his arms wrapped around waist. The bed was a mess. Sparx was still asleep in the covers. I got up out of bed and opened the bathroom door. When I was done I came out and saw Sparx putting on his boots.

"How long were we out?"

"I don't know."

"Well, get ready."

"Why?"

"Where going to the bar. Remember?"

"Yeah, I think." I laid on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"If you want you can stay in here and I can bring you something."

"Na, I'll come."

"Then get up." I got up and let Sparx lead me. We walked in to a bar and sat in a dark corner. A lady with a blue dress came and took are orders. I sat there with my eyes closed.

"Nova? You ok?" Sparx asked as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said. Then we started to eat. Then two big guys came in. They had guns in there belt and lot of lost teeth.

"They found me. Nova if they come over here and ask for me. Say you don't know me. Ok?"

"Ok." Sparx ran into a bathroom. Then they came over to me.

"Hi there beautiful." He said in a raspy voice.

"Why can't I talk to this one?"

"Because I said so." Then he took out something. It was a peace of paper with Sparx's face on it. It said wanted on it.

"Have you seen this guy?" he asked as he slowly pulled out a pistil.

"No."

"Let's try this again." He said as he put the gun under my neck. "Do you know this guy?"

"No I don't." I said as I looked him strait in the eye.

"Wrong answer beautiful."

"Yeah wrong answer!"

"Shut up, Benny."

"No, you!"

"That's it. I'm going to shoot you." he said as he turned around and put the gun to Benny's head. I ran out the door.

"She's getting away!" I ran around a corner and a horse was there. It was a gray appaloosa. I jumped on it and ran off. They got on there horses and came after me.

"If you stop we won't kill you!"

I then hared a gunshot. They shot the horse in the leg. The horse fell to the ground hurt. I was on the ground next to the horse.

"We should just kill her now." Benny said as he pointed a gun at me.

"No. Boss wants the last female alive, but then again. Let's just kill her!"

"Now you're talking!"

"Over my dead body!" A voice said. He was on a horse. Then he shot a guy. Benny fell to the ground dead.

"Benny! No! You'll pay!" he said as he ran off. Then he came over next to me.

"Nova, you ok? I proems I will never leave you along again."

"..."

"Nova?" I was stun.

"You killed some one."

"Nova, they were going to kill you."

"Why are you wanted?"

"I'll tell you later. Get on Nova."

"No. I want to ride Usze 'Tanam." (That name is from Halo 3, so I dint make it.)

"Who?"

"This horse. Usze 'Tanam."

"She's hurt."

I got up and took a piece of apron and wrapped it around her leg.

"Nova, we got to leave her behind." Sparx said as he grabbed me.

"You wouldn't have left me behind! Would you?"

"No, Nova I won't have, but this is a horse."

"Then you can go by your self." I said as I hugged Usze 'Tanam. Comet laid down on the ground and Sparx took out a blanket. He laid next to me and put the blanket on us.

"I thought you were going to leave?" I said as I snuggled up to him.

"I wouldn't leave you."

"Rely?"

"..."

"Good night." I said as I fell asleep on his chest. He pushed me off and tuned his back to me. I laid my head on the cold ground and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up hearing Usze 'Tanam moving around. I got off the ground and looked around. Sparx was riding her around.

"How did she recover so fast?" I asked as I put the blanket away.

"I took out the bullet. She seems fine to me. But I'm going to ride her for awhile, just in case."

"I get to ride Comet?"

"Yep. Get on and I'll lead you to my place." I got on Comet and followed Sparx. We came up to an old wooden house. Sparx helped me off of Comet and he tied them up to a post. We went in side. There was a table with money on it and gems. Then I saw something on the wall. It was a piece of paper with Sparx's face on it. It said wanted on it, $200 reward, dead or alive. Sparx is a killer, theft, and a kidnaper. I looked around again. Nothing, it's an empty room. I looked out the window. In the back yard there was a big barn with a fence.

"Nova, I'm going to be in here. Ok?"

"Ok." He walked in the room. I walked outside and untied the horses. I got to the fence; I opened the gate and let them in. I sat on the fence and watched them, but I got bored and went in the barn. I looked around. There was a bunch of hay. And stalls. Then there was a rope in the middle of the barn. It was just hanging there. I grabbed it and pulled. It seems strong enough to holed me. I grabbed it and I went back and forth. Then I went faster. I jumped off and landed in a hay pile. This reminds me when I was young. I would do this all the time. Then a shadow appeared in the door way.

"What are you doing!?"

"Having fun, why?"

"Your suppose to stay inside. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I get hurt all the time." He came near me. He tried to climb the hay stack, but failed.

"Get down here!" He demanded.

"Let me think about it...no."

"When I get up there I'm going to put you over my knee and spank you!"

"Ha! You can't even get up here, how you think your going to spank me!?"

"That's it!" He grabbed the rope and came this way. He landed on the hay pile and grabbed me. He put me over his knee and pulled my dress up.

"Put me down!" I demanded as he spanked me. I pushed him away from me after three spanks. I rubbed my butt. He sat there and laughed at me. I dog pile him and he was squished. I got off of him and climbed up a ladder.

"Where you going?"

"Exploring."

"This place is old. Be careful up there."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I walked around looking at more hay. Then I saw a box. I ran to it.

"Nova, look out!" Sparx yelled. Then the floor gave out. I fell, but had a grip on a piece of wood.

"Sparx! Help!" I screamed.

"Holed on Nova!" Sparx ran up the ladder and grabbed me. I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Nova your stooped. I tolled you to be careful."

"I know." I felt something warm on my neck. It was wet. Was he crying? I looked at him, but his hat was blocking his face.

"Let's go in." Is all he said. When we got in he was going to tack a bath.

"Don't go any ware. Ok?"

"Ok."

He locked the door and went in the bathroom. This was time for me to see who he really was. I looked throe the key hole. I could barley see anything. Some clothes on the floor. Then I saw a red tail. It looked exactly like mine, but red. He can't be a monkey. I'm the last one. There's only one way to fined out. I walked around waiting for him to come out. Then I looked in his saddle bag. I found a picture of my mother and father. He took this from me. The barn was in the back. Then I herd the rain hit agents the window. I went to the window and started to cry. My live is ruin. Then the bathroom door opened.

"Nova, you ok?"

"Yeah." I said as I whipped the tears away. I got up and put the picture back on the table.

"Tired?" he said as he grabbed my shoulder. I nodded. He opened a door and we walked in. There was a bed and a table with a candle. I took off my dress and throe it on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed." I said as I laid on the bed. He picked up my dress and throe it on me.

"Shouldn't put your clothes on the floor."

"You put your clothes on the ground."

"Go to bed." he said as he laid on the bed. This was my chants. I climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He said as he grabbed me around the waist. I pulled off his bandana. Then he pulled me down in a kiss. I started to struggle. Then I stopped. My sadness, fear, pain, melted away. I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. He pulled off his hat and put it on me. I broke the kiss for air. Then I saw his face for the first time. He was a monkey. A red one. Why dint he tell me. I took off his hat and ran outside, warring my white under dress still. The rain stopped. I ran to the barn. I laid on a hay pile. I was so confused. Why dose he steel, kill? It's not right.

"Nova?" Came Sparx's voice. He laid next to me. He gently kissed my neck. I flipped over, face to face.

"Why dint you tell me?" I whispered as I put my hand on his face.

"I was going to tell you. But things came up." He whispered to me. He moved closer.

"What kind of things?" I whispered. He put his hands on my side.

"Just things. You don't need to worry about it." He slowly pulled down my dress.

"Are we the only monkeys in the world?" I whispered softly as I took off his vest.

"Yes." he took off his shirt and boots. I closed my eyes for awhile. When I opened them, I saw Sparx. He dint looked like a wanted person any more. He looked cute, adorable monkey. I kissed his lips gently. The moon soon came out. It shined in the barn. So this was his secret. His wonderful secret.

Please review:) :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the show! Sorry, sorry! Power was out! But this is an old chapter I forgot to put up. And need ideas for next chapter. Sorry I've been busy on Midnight Red so this chapter sucks...

Golden Wolf 5

I woke up on a hay pile. I was covered up with Sparx's clothes. The sun pored in from the holes on the roof. Sparx had his arms around me. I looked at him again, but closer. I stroked his cheek gently. There was hay and dirt in are fur. He was beautiful. I never saw a red monkey before in my life. I thought I was the last one left. Guess not. I got up and put on my clothes. I only had on my under dress. I walked out of the barn. I sat down on the fence. I was soar, like some one hit me or something. I started to pet Comet.

"Nova?!" Sparx called.

"Out here!"

He came out with his hat down low over his face. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I kissed him on the lips gently. I broke the kiss for air.

"I love you, Nova." Sparx said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too." I never had been so happy in my life. Sparx jumped off the fence and started to walk to the house.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I jumped off and grabbed Sparx around the waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I don't know? What are you doing?"

"Going back to the house."

"Are we going some where today?"

"No. It's just going to be me and you."

"I'm hungry."

"Well then get your butt in here." He opened the door and stepped in. Once I was in, he locked the door. The windows were all covered up with shutters. I looked at the table that had money and gems on it. Sparx walked into the kitchen to make waffles. I walked into the bedroom to lay down for awhile. I fell on the bed gracefully. I saw a piece of paper sticking out of the mattress. I grabbed it and started to read it. It said...

_July 5_

_This is all I got in my life. My self, this place, and Comet. There still after me. I have no money. I have nothing to do but steal. They killed my parents and burned my old home. I will get my revenge on them, but first I got to fine the last female to save my species. I'll have to search every where. I just hope they don't find me, or what I'm doing._

The same people that killed my parents. I too want revenge. Then Sparx came in.

"The food is ready."

"..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

He came up to me and grabbed the paper.

"How did you get this?!"

"I know how you feel." I said in a sad way.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents died in a fire...too."

Tears came down my cheeks. I tried to hide my face, but Sparx grabbed my chin and kissed me gently. I pulled him into a hug. We fell back onto the bed. I then broke the kiss. He got off of me and we walked into the kitchen. When we got done we laid down for awhile. Then a knock came at the door. Sparx got up. Then he came back in the room. He grabbed the rug on the floor and pulled it. There was a trap door. He opened it and grabbed me.

"What are you doing!?"

"There here to take me, but you can make it."

"I can help you."

"No, you carry something special." He sat me down in a small dark room. I grabbed him and kissed him. He closed the door and put the rug over it. I could see out a small hole. Then they came in the room. I couldn't make out what they look like.

"Ok, wares the girl?"

"She's gone."

"Where is she? If you don't tell us, then I get to kill you."

I gasped. I then tripped over something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"That was rats. I got them bad."

"Lift up the rug, Tip."

"Ok."

I heard the rug move. I saw a light in a corner. I ran to it. The door opened. Some one was coming. I pulled on the door and it opened. I fell back on the ground.

"I found her!"

"Let her go!" I heard Sparx yell.

I got up and ran up the steps. I was almost out when he grabbed my dress. He was pulling me.

"I got her!"

"Let me go you nimrod!"

I kicked him in the face with my foot. He fell back on to the floor.

"Let her go! She dint do anything!" Sparx yelled again. He grabbed me and I bit him on the arm. He yelled in pain. I felt his blood on me. He throe me agents the wall. I hit the brick wall hard. I could taste my warm blood in my mouth. I got up and ran to the horses. I got on Usze 'Tanam. I let Comet go. Comet knew what was going on. He ran over to the house. I wanted to help him so bad. I had tears coming down my face.

I ran off to the next town. I prayed that he got away. It soon became dark. Still no sing of him. I came up to a little town called 'Dug Out'. With out Sparx, I was nerves. I've only been in one town. I went in the town. I dint have any money with me. I came up to a hotel. I was shaking. I got off and went inside. There was a guy there. He had his hat down low. He looked at me.

"You're bleeding." Is all he said. Then a lady came out from the back. She had black hare and was warning a bleu dress.

"Come here child. Your hurt bad." She stuck out a hand. What other chouse do I have? I grabbed her hand and she led me back.

I woke up in a warm bed. The sun was up and bright. I dint want to get up. I started to cry. Sparx was gone, and it's my entire fault.

"Sweetie, you up?"

"Yes..."

"Good, I made soup."

She came in with a bowl of hot soup. She gave me the soup. The soup was delicious. I chugged it down in a minute.

"Some guys are looking for you out here."

"I got to go. Thank you for every thing." I said as I climbed out a window. I found Usze 'Tanam still tied up. Then out of no where a hand went over my mouth. Another hand grabbed my waist. I struggled over and over, but nothing worked. I fell to my knees on the dirty ground.

"I'm not a bad guy. I'm your friend." He whispered in my ear. As soon as I herd his voice all I could think is, he made it. I got out of his grip and hugged him. He picked me up and carried me to Comet. He whispered something in my ear and I nodded. He ran out on Comet and I ran out and untied Usze 'Tanam. I jumped on her and followed Sparx.

"Isn't this were we came in?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to a safe place."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry Nova, but it's for your own good." He said in a sad way. We have been riding for hours. Then we came up to some Indian tents.

"Were here."

"This is the safe place?"

"Yeah. They know me."

"How?"

"They raised me."

"What tribe are they?"

"Wolf tribe." We ran down the hill into a filed. Sparx went in first. They hugged him and smiled. He got off of Comet and went in a tent. I stated to pick some flowers off the nearest tree. I put one in Usze 'Tanam mane. I let her smell one, but she ate it.

"Your not suppose to eat it." I said as I put one behind my ear. Then Sparx came out with some one behind him. Then the whole tribe started to follow him. Usze 'Tanam started to get uncomfortable. She stepped back. Some one grabbed her rains. Sparx came up to me and grabbed me. He pulled me off and sat me down on the ground. I hid my face in his chest.

"She is shy." Said the guy behind Sparx.

"Yeah, she is." Said Sparx. He pulled me out of his chest.

"Nova, this is there leader Old Wolf."

"Hello. She is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"She will need new name." Old Wolf said as he took the flower and sniffed it.

"Tonight we see if she can join us!" He yelled and every body cheered. He led us into the tribe's home.

"Nova, you ok?"

"How many times did you ask me that?" He just laugh.

"I don't know? Here's your tent." We went in the tent and laid down. There were fur skins on the sides and floors. We laid down on some fur skins.

"Are you staying?"

"Tonight I am."

"So...you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry. Old Wolf is like a father to me. He'll take care of you. I promise." Sparx hugged me.

"What about you?"

"I'll still be traveling, but I promise I will visit you once a month."

"Once a month?!"

"Well I'm going to be far away." He gently kissed me on the lips. I started to cry. Every thing melted away. I kissed him back. After awhile I got light headed. I broke the kiss and gasped for air. Sparx tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him back. He grabbed me and laid me on the fur skin. He pined me to the ground and started to tickle me.

"Sparx! Stop...please!" I begged as I gasped for air.

"Why?"

"Because...I tolled you...so!" I laugh in between.

"Ok, I'll give you mercy. For now."

"What?"

"Nothing. We should get some sleep. Tonight is going to be a long night."

I fell asleep on my side. Sparx rested his head on my shoulder and had his arm around my waist.

"Get up my friends. It is time." I herd Old Wolf say.

"I'll get her up."

"I'll be waiting."

"Nova, Nova. Its time. Get up."

"I herd..."

"Then get up."

"I'm trying..." I said as I slowly got up. Sparx put on his hat and helped me up. I brushed out my fur with my fingers and followed Sparx. Sparx sat down on a rock and I sat down on a log. Old Wolf was talking to some one. He came up to me and took my hand. There was a fire going in the middle of the area. The sky was getting dark.

"She can stay, but we must mark her." Every one started to cheer.

"What mark?"

"This is, my friend." He pointed at a tooth from a wolf. Then a guy came up to me and took the tooth in his hand. Sparx came up and hugged me.

"Where do you want it?" He whispered in my ear.

"The mark thingy?" I whispered back to him.

"Yes. Pick quick or they will pick for you."

"I don't know."

"She's take it on the lower back."

"What?!" I whispered.

"You dint pick fast enough."

"Let me guess, they are going to use the tooth?"

"Yeah. And it's going to hurt."

"Have you ever got a mark thing?"

"I'll show you later." Then my dress fell to the ground. I felt it dig in to my skin. I wanted to cry out lowed, but hid my face in Sparx's chest. I grabbed Sparx's hands and clenched them. I felt warm blood. Tears came out of my eyes. I closed them tight. Then it stopped. I let go of Sparx's hands and felt something soft on the mark. It was fur. They put cold water on it to wash the blood away. I looked around to see every one cheering.

"Golden Wolf." Old Wolf said as he gave me some clothes. I sat down next to Sparx and he put his arm around me. He ran his hand over the mark that was now a scar. Some Indians started to dance around the fire. It was called the Wolf dance. I hid my face in Sparx's neck. He rested his head on mine.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Old Wolf, thank you for taking her in."

"You are welcome, my friend."

We got in the tent. Sparx started a fire in the middle of the tent. I tried on my new cloths. It was a brown dress with a beaded necklace. Sparx took off his boots and hat. I took it off and tried to look at my scar, but I failed.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see my scar."

"I can show you mine. They look alike."

He took off his shirt and pants. Then there it was. On his lower back was a scar. It looked like an I, but with a U under it. I ran my hand over it. He shivered a little when I did. It look like it been there for years.

"How long have you had it?"

"I got it when I was a baby."

"Wow." I whispered. I sat down on the fur bed.

"You're going to be sour for awhile." He sat down next to me. He started to rub the scar again. It felt kind of good, but tickled. I nibbled at his neck. Then rested my head on his shoulder.

"How come I dint see it that one night?" I said as I rubbed his scar.

"It was dark out."

"True."

"We should get some sleep."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

Sparx putted out the fire and laid next to me.

"Nova?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I couldn't get to sleep. I heard Sparx moving around.

"Nova? Nova, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking...well could...we do it."

"Do what?"

"You know."

"No, what?"

"You know..."

"Oh. Well I guess."

I kissed Sparx on the lips. He deepened the kiss.

X X X

I woke up with the feeling of my scar burning wildly. I got up and put on the dress and necklace. I walked out of the tent to see Sparx talking to Old Wolf. Sparx was about to leave. Comet was all ready. I was on the edge of crying. I ran up to Sparx and hugged him.

"Nova! You scared me."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'll be back. Old Wolf will take good care of you." He walked over to Comet.

"I got something for you."

He pulled me into a kiss. I felt his tong begging to be let in. I let him in and something else came in. I broke the kiss and opened my mouth. It was my necklace. The one with the horse on it. I pulled him into a kiss he'll never for get. I kissed him wildly. He almost fell back. I guess men can't handle us. When we broke I saw the fire in his eyes. He wanted more.

"I should be going now. Take good care of her." Then he left over the grass hills. Tears came in my eyes and down my face. I felt hart broken.

"He be back. He promised."

1 week later

"You push me and all be pissed." I was taking to Usze 'Tanam. We were at a river. I would go there and wash up. But most of the time I would run throe it with Usze 'Tanam. I then herd something coming from the tall grass. I walked over to the tall grass and looked. There was a baby wolf crying for its mother. He was all black with a white spot on his head. I picked him up and wrapped him in my dress.

"Ok girl. Let's go home."

"Where have you been Golden Wolf?" asked Silver Wind.

"I went out riding."

I went in my tent and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Wheeeeeeee! Guess what!? I updated for As Told by Nova!! Which you all know.

I own nothing.

One of Them 6

Me, Usze 'Tanam and Banzai were on a grassy hill. Waiting for the red bandit monkey to come for us. I waited for weeks and months, nothing. Then over a hill, there stand some guys in hats and guns in there hands. Then it hit me. It was that one guy from the bar! Sparx shot that one guy named Benny and now his older brother wants revenge. And whoopee do he's going to kill me. He pulled out a shotgun. I jumped on Usze 'Tanam and ran to the camp with Banzai hot on my heels.

"There coming!" I shouted to the Indians. They just stared at me.

"Run! Get out of here!" Some ran to there tents and other's went on with there normal things.

"Come on! Get out of here!" I saw them coming over the hill. I ran to Old Wolfs tent. I ran in and fond him dead on the ground. A knife in his chest with blood oozing out. The smell was horrible. I ran out to see the tents on fire. Some were fighting and others were running. I jumped on Usze 'Tanam and ran for help. I soon was lost in the middle of no were. The hot sun made us hot and sweaty. Banzai panted over and over. We came up to a river. I pulled off all my close and jumped in. Banzai jumped in and licked me. I splashed him and he licked me again. I laughed them splashed Usze 'Tanam. She snorted and stomped her hoof to the ground. I closed my eyes and let the cold river cool me down. Then Banzai growled. My eyes shot open with fear.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here?"

I gasped.

"Remember beautiful? It's me." I got out of the water and ran to Usze 'Tanam and tried to fined my clothes. But Benny's older brother was holding them.

"Looking for these?" He held them up.

"How did you fine me?" I demanded. He just laughed.

"A friend named...what was his name again? Oh yeah. Sparx." He smirked.

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Well he did. And that's not my problem. It's yours."

I jumped on Usze 'Tanam.

"You aren't going any were, beautiful. I'm taking you home with me." Two guys grabbed me and pulled me off the horse. I kicked and struggled to try to get free, but they had a strong grip on me.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"I don't think so."

Then Banzai attacked them. He bite one guy in the butt then ran off with Usze 'Tanam. I was happy that they made it alive. Then on a hill was Sparx. Standing there with Comet.

"Sparx! Help!" He shook his head and jumped on Comet.

"Sparx!" He ran down the hill with his gun pointing at me. Now I was scared.

"Where's the baby?" He demanded.

"What?"

"I got you pregnant. Where's the baby?" I had no idea what there talking about.

"So...you make friends with me, then you give it to me, then you leave me to take care of it so you can take away from me and do what with it?"

"Yeah, that's what we do. Then we kill the mom and chilled."

"That's sick. You just go and find female monkeys and have sex with them then when there pregnant you kill them and there children."

"And you're next. You should be happy."

"Well I hate to bust you're bubble, but I have no children."

"Sparx, you said she was pregnant."

"She is. I'll show you." He put his hand on my lower stomach looking for anything.

"I thought you were pregnant?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, Sparx. I'm not." Sparx stepped back.

"Now what." Asked Benny's older brother.

"I'll try again." Sparx said as he grabbed me.

"This better work or we'll just kill her with out the baby."

"Don't worry; I'll go harder this time." Sparx joked with a snicker.

"You better not be going soft on us, Sparx or we'll kill you too."

"Don't worry, Bobby. I promise she'll be pregnant."

"I'll be by tomorrow."

"Ok, what ever. Now if you mined I got some work to do."

"Don't wear you're self out now." Bobby teased. The others laughed.

-14 minuets later-

We came up to his house again.

"Get down." He demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Get down, or I'll make you."

"I like to see you try." I challenged, which was a bad idea.

"Ok, fine." He pulled out a gun and shot it up in the air. I jumped off Comet and looked at him. He grabbed me and pulled me in the house to in his room. He started to pull off his clothes. I got off the bed and ran for the door. But Sparx grabbed me and throe me on to the bed. He continued to pull off his clothes. I got up and this time I made it to the door. I opened it and ran to the outside door. But it was locked. Sparx was now wearing nothing. Sparx grabbed me and pulled me in the bedroom.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. Now stop struggling and come on!"

"Sparx! I thought you loved me!"

"Well sorry if I wasn't you're prince charming!" He throe me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed. I stopped kicking and screaming. What's the use? No one can hear me. Then I saw the bathroom. Sparx throe me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I need to use the bathroom." He sighed and got off. He grabbed my elbow and pushed me in the room. He stand there looking at me.

"I'm not going to go if you're watching me." He turned around and closed the door. I tried to open the window, but it was stuck. Then I punched the window as hared as possible. It shattered all over the floor. Some glass cut my face and chest. I heard Sparx open the door. I jumped out the broken window and landed hard on my feet, which made me fall to the ground. Sparx looked down at me.

"You stupid monkey!" He yelled. I couldn't move. I slowly got up and ran on all fours. I whistled for Usze 'Tanam and Banzai. Nothing. A door slammed. I knew it was Sparx coming for me. I was about to clasps when Banzai ran up to me whining.

"I'm ok boy. Where's Usze 'Tanam?" Sparx was riding on Comet when he came over.

"Get on! You owe me a window now!"

"Get...get a life!"

"You're gone die if you don't get up! Now come on!"

"Don't you want that?"

"Want what?"

"Me, to...die."

"No, now come on!"

"Then why did...you join?"

"Nova! Because...I love you. I don't want you to die on me, Nova."

"Banzai, go get...Usze 'Tanam." With a growl at Sparx he ran off.

"Nice dog."

"Wolf."

"Wolf. Sorry."

"That's all...lies! Go away."

"Fine. Good, I don't get to see you or you're flea bitten mutt." Sparx ran off into the hills. I laid there for awhile waiting. And soon they came. Usze 'Tanam laid down next to me. I got on slowly and painfully. She got up and walked away from the house. I stroked her main and rested my head on her neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was hungry and tiered. This has been a long day for us. And a lone journey. Sparx is now gone. And I was on my own. A new day starts tomorrow. And who knows what's next. Maybe go back to the Indians.

-The next day-

I woke up with Banzai on one side and Usze 'Tanam on the other. The sun was high up in the sky and the air had a cold nip. I slept near a river last night. I walked in the cold water to try to take a bath. I dipped in the water and came back out with a gasp. It felt like tiny nettles going into my skin all at once.

Banzai watched me in curiosity.

"Yeah, you're just loving this." He barked at me then licked me.

"You're so gullible." He whined then licked me...again. I got out and dried off. Banzai growled. I turned around to see nothing.

"Come on Banzai." I kissed his nose then went back to drying my self off. He barked again. I turned around. Something was moving up there.

"Come on guys. Let's go to the next town." I jumped on Usze 'Tanam and ran for the next town. We soon came up to a town called 'Tumbleweed Canyon'.

I came up to a hotel. It said no wolfs. I then had a plan.

-Inside the hotel-

"Well hi there! What a cute baby." Said a guy with about only six teeth.

"Thanks. Can I get a room?"

"For the pretty lady and baby." He said as he gave me a key.

I ran up stairs and found my room. I closed the door and flopped on the bed. Banzai sniffed the place.

"Sorry if you had to be the baby." He growled at me. I laughed at him. But then I realized he was growling at the building next to us. There looking out the window was a red monkey with his clothes on.

"That no good..." I closed the window with a slam.

"Ok, boy. I got a plan." I smiled at Banzai. He tilted his head a little.

XXXX

K. I know, it sucked on eggs. I was going to delete it, but then something changed my mined.


	7. More 2 the Story

A/N

I OWN NOTHING!! So sorry for not putting it up...

There is More to the Story 7

It was in the middle of the night when I put my plan into action. I watched Sparx leave his room to go to the bar across the apartments he stayed in. I ran down the steps and gave the guy his key to the room I _was_ going to stay in.

"Why leave so soon?"

"I just have to." I mumbled. I ran out of the place and onto Usze 'Tanam's back. Banzai was close next to me. I trotted slowly and quiet. The only sound was the bar. I was now in front of the bar. I started to speed her up a bit. Then a gunshot went off. Usze 'Tanam got spooked. It was the bar. A bar fight was going on. Usze 'Tanam kicked and bucked. I tried to calm her, but it was to late. Banzai ran off, because he got kicked. I was throng off. I hit the ground so hard that I got the air knocked out of me. I gasped over and over. I got up groggily. I looked around for my pets. No were to be seen. I was now along. I soon found Comet.

"Comet" I whispered to him. He perked his ears and licked me. I looked throe all of Sparx's things. All I found was a gun, a flask, some of his cloths, beer, and some kind of threat letter. It said...

_Sparx,_

_We want you to find that tramp girl Nora. We want you to kill her baby her along with it too. If you don't kill them then lest just say that you will never see another day. Ever. Don't be going soft on us Sparx. Oh and this is your last try. No one killed, you will._

_From _

_Bobby_

I was shock. I read it over. Then there was a click noise. Something was pointed to my head. It was cold as ice. I could not see who it was. It was to dark to do anything. I felt a warm hand cover my mouth. I started to struggle. Then a soft breathing was by my ear.

"What do you think you are doing, sweetheart?" At once I knew who it was. He moved his hand off of my mouth and down by my belly.

"Looking for something of mine." I answered him.

"Nothing of yours is in there."

"My photo is." I shot back at him.

"That's at my place." I started to struggle again.

"Down babe. I'm not going to hurt ya." We both fell to the ground. I landed hard on my stomach. He landed on top of me with a grunt. I got out of his grip and climbed to my feet. He got up and grabbed me so fast that I didn't even notes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now would you stop moving?" He said in an angry tone.

"Why should I?"

"Because this time I'm not going to kill you."

"What?"

"I find girl monkeys and yes, I kill them, but when I met you...I just couldn't do it. That's why I took you to the Indians."

"Well no thanks to you there all dead!"

"Shut up. Do you want to be herd?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed. He put the gun away, picked me up and throe me over his shoulder. I stared to kick. Once again I was throne on Comet. Sparx sat behind me. I looked up at him. He still had his hat down low with his vest on. I sat like he did, unlike sidesaddle.

"Where's your mutt and horse?"

"They got spooked. And ran. And I need your help." He smirked at me.

"You want me to help you find a mutt and horse?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Well then, we should get going then."

"K." I said. We searched all night and still no sing. We soon came to a stop. We fell asleep and we were going to look in the morning.

-Next Day-

I was waked by the sound of Sparx getting up. I opened my eyes slowly. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Well it's about time." He smiled and winked at me. I groaned again.

"Fine, want to be difficult. Then I'll be difficult." He ripped the blankets off of me and smiled.

"You're evil..." My voice trailed off. I curled up into a ball. He walked in the river and splashed water on his face. I got up and snuck up behind him. I pushed him in with no hesitation.

"Ahh!" He yelped. I smiled. I looked around for him. Nothing. He was gone. I then saw his hat floating on the water. I grabbed it and looked around again. "Ok ya can come out now!" I yelped. Then Sparx jumped up in front of me. Which scared me...

"Ah!" I yelped. Sparx laughed about this for the whole day. I dint think it was that funny...

"You can stop being a butt any time now." I mocked. He glared at me with no hesitation. For that he made me walk. So I walked to the next town. Didn't know what the name was, but some dump it was. Trash was every where to be seen, and there was a skeleton in the path. Then the most shocking thing happened. A dead horse and wolf were laying on the ground. It was Banzai and Usze 'Tanam. I wanted to cry, but I dint. A gun shot was heard, but not seen. The next thing I know is that Sparx was on the ground...dead. Comet ran off and I was alone. I looked around for help, but no one was seen. I sat next to your father with tears in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. His heart slowed down to a stop. I soon could not hold back. All my sad, pain, frustration, came out.

"Is that the story mom?" Asked a little red monkey with one black eye and one pink eye. He had a yellow spot around his eye.

"Well I soon left and came here and had you, Nuka." I, his mother tolled him the last part of my adventure.

"Go to bed and in the morning I'll make eggs."

"K, mom." Nuka sighed. I walked out of the room and shut the door all the way. I climbed in my bed to go to sleep, but a cold chill touched my neck. I turned around to see the ghost of Sparx.

"Why dint you tell him the rest of he story?" Sparx's ghost asked.

Fin

XXX

Please review...and remember...there is more to the story then the plot...you put your mind and heart into it as you write...

From and by xXShadow077Xx

Thanks to readers.

No thanks to laziness.

Maybe part two.


End file.
